Dimo
Dimo is a god. He has no divine powers at all, and shows no talent in any area. He only exists in the physical manner of mortals. He appears human, though suspects this is just because he needs a form. Any injury that would be fatal does not kill him but merely renders him unconscious for a while and cause gaps to appear in his recent memory. He needs to eat, sleep, drink and breathe. In summary, Dimo is a normal human bar the fact that he's good at pretty much nothing bar a smattering of knowledge and cannot permanently die. Background Dimo remembers very little. He has no idea whether he ascended to godhood from mortality, has always been a "natural god", or was formed from nothing due to strong belief. He suspects that he has existed for at least three millennia, based on his earliest memories of an archaeological expedition. He acknowledges the idea that he just can't remember any further back than that. More recently (in the last two centuries), he has tried killing himself in every feasible way, then moved on to seeking an audience with other gods to see if they know anything about him. Both endeavours have been fruitless, but he continues to search the world looking for answers. In his immediate past, he has also decided to do some good at the same time, though is finding it surprisingly hard to do so, as it just doesn't come naturally to him. Goals Dimo's main goal is to find out who he is, and if he is good at anything at all. After that, he wants to find out if there is any way to make his existence more purposeful. However, as these goals seem unlikely he has come up an alternative, immediate, goal which is to get as many followers as possible. He is aware of the difficulties he will face with his lack of abilities. Appearance Dimo appears as a human male with short rusty coloured hair and a permanent light tan. He is 5' 11 with brown eyes. One of his more unusual traits is the way he walks and moves. To the casual observer, the is nothing particularly noticeable, but focused attention often makes the watcher uncomfortable. If asked, they would say that Dimo looks "unnatural", but not be able to expand further. Personality Dimo is relaxed in everything he does. A generally 'nice guy' somewhat in his own world, he will sometimes just spend hours daydreaming. Having realised that he is immortal, Dimo has become perfectly content to stick his hands in his pockets and sigh when a fight breaks out, or casually step off a cliff to reach the bottom, as he can treat himself with something to make up for it later. He rarely gets involved in violence for his own needs, having few, but has risen to (poorly) protect others in a few instances of his personal history. Dimo likes foods made from flour, eggs as well as most vegetables and fruit. He has tried Chilly and Raw Fish Stew, and thought the dish poorly-conceived. A short while after eating it, he 'died'. Category:Characters